Love's Game
by Kiki4Japan
Summary: A request for xXdewott4everXx, yet it IS awesome. Dewott loses Victini, yet something ironic occurs...


A request! For a pal!

Yes, I know its too fast-paced and short, but I still HAD to jot it all down at SOME point! It's basically about how Dewott was in love with Victini, but Victini died and Dewott lost his sanity until a weird thingamajig had resurrected her into the form of a different Pokemon, blah BLAH BLAH! Enjoy! BTW: THERES CURSING IN HERE!

"VICTINI, PLEASE WAKE UP!" Dewott was desperate for Victini to live after a huge stone crushed her. She was literally dying in front of him, his world cracking apart. He then heard her final words:

"Dewott... It's too late for me... But... I love... You... Farewell... My love..." Right before her heart stopped. Dewott had then felt his eyes grow wide and preparing tears. He screamed to the top of his lungs and hugged Victini's cold body.

(After her Royal funeral)

Dewott began to lose his mind. Victini was the only one who would talk to him, and would only be the one who'd care for him. He twitched his left eye as he was alone one night in bed.

All alone...

He was crying a bit, then had broken his glass of water by throwing it against the lavender wall.

"DAMNIT!" he screamed in his house. He couldn't stop looking at the pictures of him and Victini together.

He finally lost it. He snapped so much, he almost hung himself if he hadn't tied the rope incorrectly! He then threw the rope in a fire he made, throwing every cutting knife he had in it. Because there were Victini's knives for cooking. Dewott then heard Victini's gentle, calm voice call out to him.

"Dewott... It's okay..."

"V-Victini?!" Dewott couldn't believe his ears.

Her voice firmly declared "The spirits have allowed me to stay with you for this moment. But I will return in another Pokemon's form, and you have to search hard if you would like to hug me once more..." suddenly her voice vanished.

Dewott then stood up, put out the fire, and had swore to Reshiram and Zekrom that he'd find Victini in her new form.

The next day, he searched for her like a madman. He saw Espeon, but he knew Victini liked to relax to the side in the Crag Area. He saw Snivy, who said "Hi, Dewott! What're you looking for?"

Dewott then paused, hesitating about telling the Grass Snake his story. He kneeled down and whispered "You won't tell anyone?"

Snivy nodded no, and Dewott looked around. Area is empty. He summarized what he remembered from the night before, Snivy suddenly widening her eyes.

"YOU'RE CRAZY TO THINK THAT VICTINI WAS RESURRECTED! YOU HAVE TO BE CLERLY INSANE TO BELIEVE IT!" Snivy called out as she ran away. Dewott sighed, and went to Krookodile to ask him if he could open the Crag Area's gate.

"I dunno... If you bring Audino, I guess you could visit Emboar..." he blushed at the thought of her. Dewott moaned a little, but went to find Audino anyway.

Once he found her, he asked if she could follow him. Audino blushed with a smile as she saw Krookodile. Dewott just barked "Just open the gate, please!"

Krookodile nodded, and Dewott dashed inside the Crag Area to find Victini in her new form. He saw Aipom arguing with Garchomp, but Dewott went to where the Portal used to be located. He looked for her, but with no avail.

"Victini... Here are-" he realized that to hide...

"OH, MAN! I GOTTA GO TO THE ARBOR AREA?" Dewott whined as he ran to the gate to get back in Cove Town. He closed the gate, a familiar face waiting for him apparently.

"S-Samurott! It-It's nice to see you again!" Dewott quickly blurted. "DAMN THAT SNIVY, ALWAYS MAKING TROUBLE!" Dewott thought, hiding a fist behind his back. Samurott asked in his noble, firm voice "Dewott... I heard what Snivy called out after you told her what happened... Is this true?" he was deeply concerned for the Discipline Pokemon.

Dewott felt his eyes grow wide, gulping nervously. Snivy was behind Samurott, a smug grin on her face. The other Pokemon gathered around the three, Dewott growing intense fear. His heart was pounding faster, and he began to sweat unnaturally fast.

Finally, Dewott couldn't take it. He sighed and uttered shyly "...Yes..." The others were listening to Snivy passionately claim that Dewott thought Victini was alive in another Pokemon's form. The other Pokemon gasped as they gossiped about Dewott.

Samurott then told Dewott "Dewott, you can't possibly think right in these conditions! I'm really deeply worried about you!"

Oshawott screamed at Snivy "HOW COULD YOU?!" as Snivy had stook her tongue out at him.

Dewott just gave everyone a look of disgust and stomped away to his home. When he was there, he angrily screamed and threw himself in his bed. He then turned in the radio.

"It's time for PokeGossip, where we talk about the latest news in Pokepark! Today, we have an unusual story about a certain Pokemon with two shells with him all the time."

Dewott's face lost emotion. "Oh, HELL no..." he said as he went closer to the radio.

"This Dewott has believed the weirdest things ever- after Victini's death in the Arbor Area, Snivy has said Dewott heard Victini tell him through her spirit that she'll be alive in another form. Many have claimed Dewott to be 'loco in the coco'! More about this story will be revealed at 9:00! PokeGossip OUT!" was all what Leafeon was able to narrate before Dewott threw the radio out of his window. (O.o)

Dewott HATED this kind of news! He screamed in fury, his screams filling the night of Cove Town. Nothing was working well, either- the next day, Dewott saw the words "RETARD!" graffitied on his house's door. As he walked around town, Pansage, Panpour, and Pansear had backed up from him. Tepig wanted to help Dewott, but Krokorok had kept him away from Dewott. Dewott heard even Audino whisper trash about him! He made sure not even Krookodile was at the gate, and he rushed into the Arbor Area.

He had to sneak by, for every Pokemon was searching for him to be out in the Mental Health Services. He felt his heart pound, suddenly interupted by a voice that was VERY elegant.

"Dewott? Is that you?" Serpirior called out to a frozen Dewott. She slithered towards him, realizing why he snuck away. She used her tail to gently twist Dewott's body towards her, Dewott's eyes wide and his body sweating constantly. She smiled to herself, and began to speak.

"Don't worry, Dewott..." Dewott realized that Serpirior... "AN IMPOSTER!" Dewott pointed at the fake queen, who was really Snivy in a perfect disguise. She had whistled, as ALL of the Arbor Area's Pokemon began to march to them. Seeing this, Dewott fled in fear, running back until he reached his home. He slammed the door shut, locking his house to the very best it can be locked. Dewott closed the curtains, tiredly falling on top of his bed. He sighed, as he looked at the picture of Victini once more. His eyes filled with tears, a gentle knock on the door. Dewott saw another Serpirior, hoping it wasn't Snivy this time. He let her in, Dewott realizing the real Serpirior would always slither in a graceful motion, unlike how sneaky Snivy had.

"Dewott... I know you're scared of the others catching you..." Suddenly she smiled, and spoke. "Let's play a game, shall we? I am a Pokemon, whose wings flutter quite slowly. I am a Pokemon whose weak to those who use water to fight. I am a Pokemon that you know best. I am a Pokemon who was known as the most kindest to you- What Pokemon am I?"

Dewott thought hard, Serpirior smiling with her eyes closed. Dewott then realized something. A Pokemon he knew best? A Pokemon who he was treated kindly from?

"Something's up... You're not the real Serpirior. The real one is sleeping at her home at the Arbor Area! So that means... VICTINI, IS THAT YOU?!"

Victini smiled as she responded "You won the game!" Dewott didn't care about anything. He raced to hug Victini, who had suddenly returned to her original form mysteriously. As soon as everyone saw Dewott with Victini once more, they stopped the gossip. Everything was soon quickly back to normal...

And that concludes "Love's Game!" Hope y'all loved it, and more fanfics're coming soon!


End file.
